The First Date
by emquin
Summary: established Wavid. Wes and David are nervous about their first date.


**Author's Note: **About a year ago I wrote a fic, my first glee fic (Dalton Academy: A Strange New World) and I promised a few of my readers a Wavid fic. But of course I got distracted by a number of different things including other fic ideas and it was never written, but finally it is here.

It is kind of short, but I thought it was a cute little one-shot. It can be read alone although some of mentions of certain characters (Neil, Ian, and Jimmy) are references to the Klaine fic, but you don't need to read it to really understand.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE FIRST DATE<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurt picked out Wes' clothes and left them on his bed with specific instructions that he was to come to Kurt's dorm room so Kurt could check them out before he left for his date. Wes glanced at the clothes and didn't know quite what to make of the skinny jeans. They looked about a size too small for him.<p>

He sighed and left the clothes were they were before he headed to the bathroom. There was a part of him that still couldn't believe it, that couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that David and he were actually going on a date. A date!

Butterflies formed in his stomach. He was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been. Although, if he really thought about it, he'd been worse those weeks before he finally admitted his feelings to David. But now he knew his best friend felt the same and they were going on a date, and everything was perfect. As long as Neil didn't ruin it somehow, or Jimmy didn't get David sick as had happened last weekend when they were supposed to go on their first date. Instead, David had spent it in bed eating soup Kurt made him while Wes tried to make him feel better.

He took a quick shower using the shampoo that Kurt had handed him a week ago and told him would do wonders for his hair. He hadn't been wrong.

Afterwards, he got dressed, going for the pants first and although they were tight, they were also a perfect fit once he got himself into a perfect position to wear them. He was going to need help taking them off, but they did wonders for his legs. He needed to have Kurt dress him more often.

The shirt was one of his own, a simple white t-shirt, but it was paired with a blue jacket that made the outfit perfect.

When he was dressed, wearing socks suggested by Blaine and shoes Kurt had picked out, he walked down the hall to Kurt's room and knocked. Blaine answered.

"Hey, there," he said, "I approve. Definitely. Kurt, come out here, Wes is all dressed up."

"Give me a sec," Kurt called.

Wes heard him talking to someone faintly.

"What's he doing?"

"Skype," Blaine said simply, "David's with Gar, but Gar apparently has no sense of fashion or something and wasn't very helpful so Kurt's approving the outfit."

Wes shook his head. Of course he was. This date was beginning to feel like Kurt playing with life sized dolls. He'd gotten dressed up, picked out the restaurant for Wes, and if Thad was to be believed had even given David a shove in the right direction for flowers.

"How are you holding up anyway?" Blaine asked.

Wes shrugged but then he shook himself, "really nervous."

"Well it's David, Wes, you've been on like a thousand non-dates. It's the same thing."

"Exactly," Wes said, "it's David. I've been in love with him forever and didn't realize and now we're going on this date and I just…what if I mess up? What if I do the wrong thing?"

Blaine laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "then you'll have a good story to tell. And you know how much the two of you like telling stories. You'll be fine. He's nervous too. You just have to remember he's your best friend. He already knows you. It's easier that way."

"Okay. Okay. I can do this."

Kurt appeared then. "And that," he said to Blaine, "is what I call the perfect outfit for someone like Wes. Because you know he's going to be bouncing all over the place. I hesitated with the white shirt because you know he'll end up getting it stained, but…I do love that jacket."

The two boys examined him closely and Kurt fixed the collar of his jacket and then they nodded.

"You're ready. He's already heading over if you want to meet him downstairs," Kurt added.

The thing about sharing a room with the person you were dating was that it made it hard to plan any kind of surprises or get ready for a date. Blaine and Kurt had been instrumental in pushing David out of the house and off with Garret.

He walked down the stairs with a big smile and trying to contain the pent up excitement that had build up in him. Never before had a date made him so absolutely nervous. But he was ready. It was going to happen.

David opened the door.

* * *

><p>His hands were sweaty and they slipped on the doorknob, but he managed to turn it and there he was. Wes. When their eyes met, it all slipped away. He wanted to laugh.<p>

In the days following their first kiss and their admittance to their friends that yes, they were dating – yes, Wavid was happening; yes, they were a thing; no, Neil did not need to write a formal petition to be the best man at their wedding because Kurt and Blaine had already claimed the roles – David found himself happier than ever. And then he had caught Jimmy's latest bug due to Neil and Ian's need to be mischievous.

But Kurt had made soup and Wes had taken care of him, just like he always took care of him, and David had resigned himself to the fact that for him there would be no one else but Wes.

And now, finally, finally, they were going on their date.

"You look," he spoke first, "just…wow."

"Kurt," Wes said and for some reason he sounded shy.

David thought it was funny and he wanted to immediately poke fun at Wes' expense for it, but he held it in. He understood.

"You don't have to be nervous. I'm here. I'm yours. I'm your David."

"I…yeah, I just…I can't wrap my mind around it, Davy, we're going to go out that door and go on an actual date and it's…when I figured out my feelings I never thought we'd get to this point ever. But it'd happening and I'm just a little overwhelmed."

David who had remained by the open door stepped forward and he took Wes' hands in his. He knew those hands well. They fit in his perfectly, like they were meant to be there. Because they did.

"It's just me," he said, "just David. Come on, we'll miss our reservations and Kurt would be really disappointed if we didn't make it."

Wes snorted. "Why is Kurt so much more invested in this than us?"

"Oh, Neil has him convinced that you'll pick Neil over him when we eventually get married so he's trying to prove himself."

Wes began to laugh and he leaned into David. Suddenly everything was okay. It was perfect even. Because it was David. It was he and David. Wes and David as it had always been since they were young. Now they just weren't friends, not even just best friends. They were boyfriends. Eventually they'd be lovers. And then that wedding that half of Dalton was already planning would lead to that final step: husbands.

There was a whole future ahead of them. But it wasn't all that scary because they'd be together, just as they always had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. I am currently on a hiatus and this was just my little slip into fanfic, but for the month of November I will try to stay away from fic and probably fail.

At any rate, right now this will remain a one-shot, but after November if there is interest and inspiration I might expand on this with more one-shots looking into their relationship as it progresses even more with some Klaine of course.

Please review.

-Erika


End file.
